


Date Night

by Sasam



Category: DCU
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Stephanie talks Harper into wearing a suit for their date that's quickly derailed by sleepy Batgirls and waffles
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Harper Row, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain/Harper Row, Stephanie Brown/Harper Row
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had some ideas for the beginning of this fic but pretty much nothing for the end. So i just kind of, tried to make something to allow me to at least put it out because it was that or just never finish it. At least this way maybe some people can still get some enjoyment out of it.

Harper has barely thrown the tuxedo jacket on when she feels two arms snake their way over her shoulders trailing down her chest. She’s pulled backwards and can feel the press of her partners body against her back, the way her hips grind into her rear and her breasts push against her back. A classic tactic of Stephanie’s to rile her up. The way her body heat wraps around her seeming to raise her own until it’s burning across her face.

“Cass was right, you do look good in that. You should have told me sooner.” Stephanie whispers into Harper’s ear sultry and low.

“I didn’t know you’d be so into it.” Harper chuckles spinning around breaking free from Stephanie’s hold to reach out one arm behind her girlfriend to pull her back into a kiss. She has to be careful with how the ties on the back of Stephanie’s gorgeous purple dress sit, threatening to unravel if she were to accidentally slide her hand through them.

“You’re so handsome I think you could give Dick a run for his money.” Stephanie teases when they break apart. This just causes Harper to smirk.

“I’ve already proven that. Cass you’ll vouch for me wont you?!” She calls out the last bit into the adjoining living room.

When no response is forthcoming Harper frowns and leads Stephanie out of the bedroom to find the third member of their little polyamorous family. They find her curled up on the couch asleep not even finished changing out of her Batgirl outfit, boots and utility gadgets strewn about and her cloak wrapped awkwardly around one arm.

“Look’s like we aren’t going dancing.” Stephanie whispers with an amused lilt to her voice as she tip toes over to the sleeping girl.

“Hey there sleepy bat, if you wanna pass out lets get you out of the sweaty and gross suit and into bed okay?” She whispered kneeling down next to the couch to rub Cass’ back to wake her up.

Cass blinked a few times before focusing on Harper and Stephanie standing before her. With an exaggerated stretch and yawn she popped up on the couch wrapping her arms around Stephanie’s neck and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“It’s date night. How can I sleep when you and Harper look like this.” Cass grinned lazily clearly still exhausted.

“Well you’d have some real nice dreams I’d expect.” Stephanie snorted at Harper’s joke.

“I guess I would.”

Cass’ grin grew even wider as she clung harder to Stephanie and began to nip at her neck with soft small kisses.

“Stop that!” Steph giggle shoving Cass off. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I don’t want to waste date night though.” Cass whined looking towards Harper for support.

“Well you look too exhausted for our original plan to hit the club. But we could always doing something else? Get a bite to eat, order in, watch some TV?” Harper shrugged running out of ideas. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to do?”

“I want waffles!” Stephanie shouted, jumping up while grabbing and twirling Cass with her.

“Well… I guess there’s that place that opened out by my place in the Narrows. _‘Wawful Lot of Waffles’_ or whatever. We could go there and then crash at my place?” Harper sighed having fully expected this to happen sooner or later. “If that’s okay with you Cass?”

Stephanie stopped twirling Cass around letting her sink in her arm like an elongated cat who’s given up on allowing their body to hold itself together against the Earth’s gravity.

“As long as you keep the suit.” she practically purs.

“Classy waffles! I love it.” Steph cried twirling Cass again before she could react and slip out of her grasp entirely.

“Okay, but we’ll have to get you changed first. The paparazzi would love it if they saw Batgirl out for waffles with a handsome man in a suit.” Stephanie laughed at Harper’s mock outrage.

“Yes, yes I get it. I’m just irresistible. The most handsome man you’ve ever seen. However! Since we’ll be in public though you’re gonna have to drop the gender play and remember that I am also the most handsome woman you’ve ever seen.”

Finally managing to usher them back to the bedroom to get Cass a change of clothes the trio set off the ten or so minute walk to the adjacent neighborhood and it’s diner. They made a strange group, Harper in her suit dressed up as if she were on her way to a wedding. Stephanie in her gorgeous dress clearly primped up for a night on the town. And Cassandra, buried in an over sized Gotham U sweater and basketball shorts so big they almost looked like slightly too short pants instead of too long shorts, topped by a pair of big tinted shades and a baseball cap to hide her appearance. They stuck out like a sore thumb but at least no one seemed to be following them for an exclusive on the Wayne’s newest heir.

Their date was nice and quiet outside of the one car chase that drove by, some idiot in a station wagon being chased by Jason on his bike. They figured they tease Jason about the fact that he had trouble catching such an old rusted and dilapidated old truck next time they saw him.

Other than that though they simply ate and hung out and as usual enjoyed their time together. With Harper stepping down from heroing it has become a lot harder to find time for the three of them to all get together. And the nights like tonight when they could all snuggle up and go to bed knowing they were all safe and sound for the moment where the nights that made everything feel content and worth it.


End file.
